Laughter in the Rain
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: "He loves when she dances. She captured his heart by dancing." 4x22 one shot.


**A/N: **Just a result of a burst of feels between updates.

* * *

He loves when she dances.

She captured his heart by dancing.

They had found themselves part of the circle, not being the kind of couple to be afraid to get caught in an act. They always played the required roles to their full potential.

He doesn't question it when she skips forward into the centre of everyone, and begins to jump, to skip and to twirl like she's been doing it all her life.

She's amazing out there.

He's grinning like a fool and clapping her on, because she's carefree and so wild and he'll never get sick of seeing her like this. He prays that he'll be the only one to ever see her like this; Blair in her most natural state.

No planning went into this moment. She's just...being.

She hasn't plotted. She hasn't manipulated. She hasn't controlled any part of this moment, and why would she need to?

It's the most beautiful thing he'll ever see.

For a moment he can only stare as she swings her hands to and fro while she hops around. The stray curls bouncing around her face, the lights dancing along that porcelain skin; The pure elegance of her.

Her dress is undoubtedly restrictive, but it's not stopping her from moving in a way that seems effortless.

That was Blair Waldorf to him.

She was filled with fire and mischief, but gave the appearance of cool innocence, navigating through social decorum like it was her own home.

Perhaps it was because she instilled most of the rules of propriety _herself_.

That thought deeply aroused him.

As he gazes at her lit up face, he is struck by one consistent thought:

How can one person be so completely powerful without even trying?

She has demanded his complete focus. Nothing else exists but her and he's completely sucked in; A beautiful distraction.

And before he knows it, he (_Chuck Bass_) is bounding forward to link arms with her, but then again he has always loved to dance with Blair. With her in his arms he can be as romantic as he wants, in their own little world where she's all he can think about.

Round and round and round they go.

They're laughing, her gleeful eyes locked with his like there really is only tonight and the past and future don't exist.

There's just him and her.

Chuck and Blair.

Blair and Chuck.

Several gentlemen suddenly bring forward a chair, and he's shocked because for a moment he was sure it was just two of them alone in the room.

Then he snaps to attention, placing his hands on Blair's shoulders and gently pushing her into the chair.

She turns her head around to stare at him, and she has this worried look on her face.

_No, I couldn't._

He nods reassuringly with a wide smile.

_Yes, you can._

And just like that, they hoist her in the air.

Her eyes go wide and she screams slightly, but it's in delight. He's watching her, and she glances down at him, seemingly unable to stop laughing.

And in that moment his heart is truly light, like she's lessened the burden of everything else.

Chuck feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to see another group of men with a chair. He peeks back at Blair to see her still shining up there and having the time of her life.

And he just knows that he wants to be there with her.

He holds on to the bottom of the seat as they lift him up, and he turns his head to see Blair still laughing.

She looks so lovely that he has to grab her hand; He has to press a kiss to the daintiness.

For some reason she doesn't let go and their hands remain entwined. He doesn't question it, he just continues to grin wildly, letting the rush of adrenaline thrill him and the butterflies swarm in stomach.

He still feels high when they're returned to ground.

And since the universe decided to bestow him this night off from the rest of the world where they could do what they want, he gives some back. Chuck signs the check for his gift to the new man.

_New man._

The idea didn't sound terribly frightening anymore; If this is the kind of sublime joy that occurs when you truly grow up, then it couldn't be so bad, could it?

He's instantly taken away from his musings when he approaches the now curiously bright eyed and buzzing Blair. There's no time for these foreign and confusing thoughts when he's trying to read hers.

"So, that's it. Time to go back to the real world, you ready?" Chuck asks with a smirk as he escorts her along.

She doesn't respond, just clutches onto his hand and pulls him along to the room that she so cleverly just spotted.

He's confused for a moment as she shuts the door on them, but when Blair comes to him, his instincts kick in.

She grasps the lapels of his jacket, pulling while he leans in. He's hit with the scent of Chanel No. 5 and Blair. It causes his eyes to fall shut as their lips gravitate towards each other.

And bliss.

* * *

Reviews make me smile :)


End file.
